fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsie Langston
Elsie Langston History In a world plagued by horrors beyond one’s imagination, there has to be a continuing state of order. Chaos nor panic can be allowed any kind of leeway without risking the possibility of a disruption in the natural state of order, organization & peace. There is no driving out chaos with anything short of strategic plans executed to the best of mankind’s ability. It’s been proven over and over; for thousands of years, mankind has face many kinds of issues; social, political and economic. The turmoil in each and every occasion has brought forth a wide array of emotions, none the kind. It’s what instability does; create panic, anger, frustration and contempt. And with this negativity coursing through men’s veins, an excessive amount of energy becomes prevalent. And with this excessive amount of dark energy, accidents happen – none of them are the good kind. These impulses caused what is now known as magic. From the moment the Langston family emerged, they have held a respectable amount of power in the muggle and wizarding words alike. They’ve spawned nobles and royals, mathematical and scientific geniuses, muses for ancient and modern day art & literature. As underrated as they may be, they have always been prominent figures in the history of mankind, often marrying into Houses that, centuries later, would birth many of the legends we know today. Furthermore, in respects to their affluent relatives, the same can be said for their influence in the wizarding worlds. They have birthed monarchs, ministers and presidents alike, not just for one governing body but for many. Their lineage has spread, and descendants of the Langston family cloak the entire world, with all its 195 countries accounted for. The positions they have most dominated, however, are those in law enforcement. They typically strive to hold deep, meaningful, positions that'll enable them to discover new findings. They have birthed some of the most powerful aurors there are, and inclusively birthed the wizard that made way for what is modern day Hit Wizards. Although in recent times her family has strayed from that deep aspiration to be in political power, they've not strayed from that sense of obligation to carry out justice. Elsie's grandparents - Eleanor and Jensen Langston - met in muggle university, shortly after Eleanor graduated from Hogwarts. They were both pursuing a career in laws, but because they aspired to be defense attorney and prosecutors respectively, their relationship started as one of rivals. Furthermore, as time progressed and they inched closer to the completion of their muggle studies, they also came together to the point they began dating. A short year later, they were engaged, and after a brief engagement of three months, they were wed. Shortly after, they began to have kids. Henry, Phillip, Archibald, Barbara, Reginald, and Isadora. As many kids as they had, not once did they let this hinder their careers. They were devoted to the justice system, maybe more so than to their children. It wasn't uncommon to ask about their kids and receive they're at preschool or they're with their nan for an answer. Philip and Felicity Langston's marriage was arranged in order to protect the family name. At least, as far as Elsie is concerned it was. Her parents marriage was in fact arranged by her fathers parents when they realised their son would never get over his playboy stage. Not that marriage stopped him. Three kids on and her parents marriage was still an open one with multiple affairs occurring on both sides. Elsie was the youngest of three kids with an older brother and sister she was never short on playmates. And her parents doted on her and her siblings, but even at a young age it was clear to her that her parents marriage wasn't one of love. Not that she really understood it of course. No she didn't understand that until much later. But she could never quite understand why her friends parents always looked so...happy together when her own did not. And when she got to the age that she understood what divorce was she didn't quite understand why her parents didn't get divorced. She'd even suggested it to them, in front of her grandparents, much to all of the adults horror. Her parents had had to sit her down and explain everything to her at that point. How, although they didn't love each other, they loved her and her siblings more than anything in the world. That even though they didn't love each other, that wouldn't change anything about how they loved them. She thought it was a lot of hogwash, and she'd told them as such. They hadn't particularly appreciated that fact, it was the first time they'd ever grounded her and, at 9 years old it was also when her first sign of magic manifested. She'd unlocked the back door in order to go out to play with her friends. After the initial relief of her returning safe later than night, they'd first congratulated her on her first manifestation of magic, and then lengthened her punishment to another three days. Elsie, like the rest of her family on their 11th birthday went to Hogwarts where she was sorted into . Now going into her third year she's starting to consider what she wants to do with her life. Personality Elsie is a cynic. She doesn't believe anyone acts for anyone but themselves. She doesn't believe in love, she doesn't know what it is. Not really, not when her parents were the only example she has. Not when they had never really loved each other either. As far as she's concerned love is just an unwanted, useless emotion that only serves to hurt people. Elsie has a set belief and is never afraid to share her opinion. Sometimes even going as far as to, as her parents put it, shove her opinion down other peoples throats. She's blunt, the sort of person that people would only ask for their opinion if they really wanted an honest answer, she doesn't have the time to lie, she doesn't care for it. She's very judgemental and most people take that as her being insensitive, but that's not the case. She doesn't mean to be insensitive, she just doesn't quite understand it. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP